


Chemistry

by heh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I hope you like reading this?, M/M, Oh Levi doesn't think he's gay, Oneshot, basically just Levi getting mesmerized by beautiful Eren, inspired by a tumblr post, oh god i really have no idea what im doing help me, what am I supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heh/pseuds/heh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck, I think I accidentally knocked the test tube holder. The brat took off his shirt quickly. Wow, he has a nice torso. Damn it, why am I even interested in that? "<br/>Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

Fuck chemistry.

I'm not really in the mood to understand chemicals or whatever we're going to be doing. Holidays just ended, it's time for school again. Fuck my life.

I was sitting by myself in a corner of the science lab. I managed to convince Hanji and Erwin that I would be better off sitting by myself, and that they should be sitting together instead. (Four eyes and Eyebrows took their grades really seriously, they would probably be of help to each other) Also, thanks to my infamous glare, nobody dared to sit beside me. And I thought I was pretty lucky to end up in a class that left me no choice but to sit by myself. Until this tall, lanky kid runs in.

He was panting and seemed to be drenched in sweat.

Fuck, the only seat left was the one beside me. He smiled at the teacher apologetically and breathlessly said "Sorry, I missed the bus and was forced to run here. Sorry for interrupting."

Ms Ral, our Chemistry teacher, said "It's okay, you're only five minutes late. But try not to do it again!" while smiling back at him, continuing the lesson.

The sweaty kid glanced around and seemed to realize that the only seat left was the one beside mine. I swore internally to myself. So much for being able to sit alone for this class. He dumped his belongings on his side of the table and plopped down on his seat with a soft sigh. Fucking hell, I hope this wouldn't continue. Can't say I'll be happy to be spending the rest of my year sitting beside a sweaty, and probably, dirty brat.

 

\---

 

What the fuck are we doing this time? Oh, great. Playing around with some acid that I hope wouldn't burn my fucking skin off.

So far, our Chemistry lessons required us to work individually. Until today. We were supposedly 'using some chemicals that are quite acidic' and 'haven't exactly been diluted'. Whatever the fuck that meant. I concluded that we just had to be really careful with it, but when the hell was I not? Unfortunately, the school decided that it would be safer if we worked in pairs. Pfft. Well, fuck, that meant I had to work with the brat beside me.

For the past few lessons, neither of us had initiated conversation. He looked like the type that strived to achieve good grades all the time, seeing as how he was too busy taking notes to pay attention to his surroundings. I, on the other hand, appreciated the fact that I wouldn't have to talk to random strangers out of boredom. I was perfectly fine staring at the view from the window. I know I should have probably paid more attention to the lessons, seeing as how I was failing tests, but I just didn't find the energy to do it. If it wasn't for fucking Four eyes and Eyebrows, I would've skipped school entirely.

Speaking of which, I had completely tuned out Ms Ral's energetic voice. Which also meant that I had missed out on the instructions for the experiment. However, straight 'A's brat over there seemed to have been paying enough attention for both of us to attempt the experiment, which I guess was a good thing. I was probably just going to let him complete it by himself anyway.

As our chemicals were handed out to us, I turned to stare at the window again. It wasn't until the brat nudged my arm that I realized we can start.

"Hey, you know what you're supposed to do right?" The brat said to me in a surprisingly soothing voice. 

I was so out of it once I heard his voice I forgot that I had to provide a response.

He waved his palm in front me to get my attention back. I picked up a test tube and turned to scowl at him, but got entrapped in his beautiful caribbean green eyes that reminded me of the fucking ocean. Great, I'm getting poetic. Fuck. 

He suddenly whipped his head down to his shirt. I followed his line of vision and saw that there was a darker, wet patch of grey on his supposedly white shirt. What the fuck? Everyone whipped their heads in our direction after the brat had let out a loud yelp. Oh fuck, I think I accidentally knocked the test tube holder over while picking up the test tube. The brat took off his shirt quickly. Wow, he has a nice torso. Damn it, why am I even interested in that? 

Ms Ral was ushering the other students out of the classroom while the brat was busy panicking. I fucked up. But I continued to stare at his nice abs, and beautiful eyes. He looked like the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I snapped out of my reverie when the brat started to whimper in pain. Even his whimpering sounded beautiful.

I panicked. Fuck, _fuck._ Ms Ral finally ran up to us after settling the other students down. Oh, thank whatever higher power there was up there. He won't die. Ms Ral managed to get rid of the acid on his body, halting his pained whimpers. I should be relieved, it was my fault anyway, but instead I got caught in his eyes again. He was blushing and his mouth was forming words. _  
_

"-elloo? Hey, are you even listening?" I tuned in.  

"Yeah. What the fuck do you want?" I scowled, realizing that I had been staring at him for the past ten minutes.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression. "Excuse me? You just spilled some acidic chemical on me and I'm probably burnt. And you asked me what the fuck do I want? I was expecting an apology of some kind, instead of you just staring into space." 

I scowled. "Alright fine. Sorry, kid, wasn't paying attention." Emphasizing the word 'kid' with a glare.

He seems to be satisfied. He looked down at his burns and let out a soft "Mm", acknowledging my apology. He was still blushing but that was probably because of the dangerous situation.

Fuck chemistry. I would probably dread this class from now on. Sitting beside a beautiful brat would certainly not stop my staring problem anytime soon. Or the fact that Hanji would start hound me for the reason for my behavior. Let's just hope that she wouldn't be able to guess that I had a little crush on the (beautiful) brat sitting beside me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> I saw a post on tumblr which mentioned this AU.  
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
